


Saying Hello

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: KuroDai Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo and Sawamura meet up after the big Nekoma vs. Karasuno game.





	Saying Hello

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai Week 2018  
> May 7, Day Two: **Getting Together** / Post Break-up
> 
>  
> 
> Can someone tell me if it's Battle of the Trash Heap or Garbage Dump ? I keep switching between the two and now I'm unsure.

Daichi put his hands into his jacket pockets as he exited the hotel they were staying at for Spring High.  It was an uncharastically cool night for spring but after being in a stuffy room with his entire team the cold breeze against his face felt soothing.  He let out a yawn that cracked his jaw as he glanced around the outside of the hotel, his hand wrapping around his phone to pull it out when he saw the tall silhouette of someone leaning against the corner of the building, shadowed from the street lamps that were just flickering on even though the sun was still setting.

 

Daichi felt a grin pull at his face as he recognized the lean form and the bright red jacket  and pants.

 

“Are you trying to look suspicious?”  Daichi asked as he approached the other teen.  He thought maybe one of them should be disappointed, sad or even angry but both of them were grinning widely at the other.

 

Kuroo stood up straight and took a quick step before Daichi was suddenly engulfed in a hug.  It was unexpected but welcomed just the same as Daichi circled his own arms around Kuroo’s back, hugging the other teen tightly.  With their height differences Daichi’s face was buried in Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo’s arms were wrapped around Daichi’s shoulders, head bent down to press his nose right behind Daichi’s ear.

 

Before Daichi could really question it Kuroo was pulling back, not before his hand gently ran over the back of Daichi’s neck.  He stepped back, releasing Daichi completely before looking away and even in the growing darkness Daichi could see the light dusting of pink on Kuroo’s tanned cheeks.  Kuroo’s embarrassment made Daichi’s own face turn red but he laughed it off.

 

Daichi hadn’t been sure how this meeting would go.  When he got a text from Kuroo he had been partially surprised but more so in the fact that he half expected Kuroo to text him.  One of them had lost at Spring High to the other, one of their high school volleyball careers was coming to a close earlier than they expected but no one would be able to tell by looking at them.  Just like in the game itself there was mutual respect there and the knowledge that they both tried their hardest, gave it their all and scraped for every point and save they could.

 

There was a little bit of heartache on both their sides, Daichi knew that.  He thought it might have more to do with the fact that this was their last year, they would never have a battle of the garbage dump again.  They would never have this moment again and that made the atmosphere heavy. But there was also the future opened up wide in front of them.

 

Which reminded Daichi.

 

“Here.”  Daichi’s grin widened as he pulled out the piece of paper he had specifically brought in the hopes of pushing it into Kuroo’s face.  Kuroo’s long fingers took the paper, glancing up at Daichi’s face before unfolding the paper and reading what was neatly typed up on it.  Daichi wished he could have done a whole fake-out routine but he was too excited, to happy for the nearing future to pretend otherwise.

 

“You got it?  You got in!” Kuroo was hugging Daichi again, both of them laughing and grinning as the paper was wrinkled in Kuroo’s overexcited grip.  “Holy shit Dai, you got a full sports scholarship.” Kuroo’s wide eyes were on the paper so he missed the darkening of Daichi’s cheeks at the nickname.

 

Kuroo called him Dai in texts, only switching to Sawamura when Daichi was being purposefully obtuse or challenging.  That was another thing that had happened after their first practice match and well after their training camp. Being rivals with Kuroo was instinctual but being friends with Kuroo?  Easiest thing in Daichi’s short life.

 

“I talked to the recruiter after our game with Shiratorizawa, I didn’t think anything would really come of it.”  Daichi rubbed his neck in embarrassment after they had stepped back once again from their impromptu hug. Daichi shoved his free hand into his pocket because he really wanted to pull Kuroo close again.

 

Daichi had acknowledged his crush on the other captain early on.  He wasn’t going to the same college as Kuroo because of him, though Kuroo being there was a nice bonus.  It had one of the best programs for the area he wanted to study and a fantastic volleyball team that showed a real promising future.

 

“Of course he’d want you, look at what you’ve accomplished with Karasuno, the flightless crows.”  Kuroo smirked at the nickname. Somehow when Kuroo said it it no longer sounded like an insult, but instead became something more.  After all, Nekoma was known as a failing powerhouse too and look how far they came.

 

“Everyone knows it’s because of the others, I’ve hardly done anything.”  Daichi shrugged. He hoped he didn’t disappoint too many people when he joined the volleyball team at his new school.  He was looking forward to battling on the same side as Kuroo.

 

“Daichi.”  Kuroo’s face was unusually serious as he stepped forward, forcing Daichi to lift his chin to look up at him.  Most of the time this would annoy Daichi, but right now it made his heart pound faster. “What everyone knows is that you are the backbone of your team.  Yeah that weird duo and the power of Tanaka and Asahi, plus my own prodigy and the rest of the team helps too but you keep them afloat. You filled in the holes so they could do all their fancy plays.  You kept their spirits up when all hope seemed lost.” Kuroo’s fingers were feather soft against the still healing bruise on Daichi’s face. It was cool out but Kuroo’s fingers were ice cold, a nice relief on Daichi’s suddenly heated skin.

 

“They are going to be even bigger monsters next year, they’ll give Nekoma a run for their money.”  Daichi couldn’t help but grin as Kuroo laughed, his hand falling away.

 

“How are you going to be so competitive when we are on the same team next year?”  Daichi felt a thrill run up his spine at the thought. One of them would be leaving the tournament today while the other continued on but Daichi’s thoughts were suddenly consumed with training and practicing on the same side of the net with Kuroo.

 

“You’ll have to show me around Tokyo.”  Daichi said instead of answering. They would always be competitive but he thought it might shift when they graduated high school and went to the same college.

 

“What a drag.”  Kuroo’s smirk was wide and made Daichi push him away.  When had they gotten so close?

 

“We should be heading back.”  Daichi glanced back at the door just in time to feel something soft and slightly chapped brush his cheek.  He turned back to look up at Kuroo with wide eyes. “Did you just-”

 

“No!”  Kuroo was stepping back rapidly, hand over his mouth as if his own lips had betrayed him.

 

“A kiss on the cheek?  Felt like something my grandmother would do.”  Daichi felt light and giddy as he laughed at Kuroo’s shocked face.  He had moments where he thought Kuroo might feel the same way but it was difficult to convey tone through text.  He had no idea if he was flirty with everyone because he had no point of reference. Just asking would have been awkward and he never had to nerve to do anything about it.

 

“Sawamura!”  Kuroo covered his eyes as he turned away.  Daichi caught his sleeve, pulling him back and laughing again as Kuroo groaned and hid his face in Daichi’s neck.  Daichi patted his hair consolingly.

 

“There, there.”  Daichi turned his head and gave Kuroo’s cheek a soft peck.  “Better?” Kuroo groaned loudly, and dramatically, which only caused Daichi to laugh harder.

 

“I’m transferring schools.”  Kuroo complained even as he shifted closer, hands curling into the fabric of Daichi’s black jacket.  “Changing my name, dying my hair-”

 

“It would be even more of a disaster then.”  Daichi said conversationally, grinning up at Kuroo as he pulled back enough to give Daichi the stink eye.

 

“I was aiming for your mouth but you turned your head.”  Kuroo was pouting which was ridiculous. More ridiculous was how adorable Daichi found it.

 

“Shouldn’t you ask permission before kissing someone?”  Daichi scolded him lightly. Some of the embarrassment was falling away from Kuroo as he caught on that Daichi was teasing him because yes, he returned those feelings and maybe he’d enjoy a real kiss also.

 

“Can I kiss you?”  Kuroo asked.

 

“Absolutely not.”  Daichi deadpanned. Kuroo made a disgruntled face before Daichi pulled him down to kiss him.

 

It was Daichi’s first kiss, though it might take years for him to ever admit that to Kuroo.  It was Daichi’s turn to be embarrassed as their noses hit each other and their teeth clicked painfully.  Daichi cringed, getting ready to pull back when Kuroo’s hand gently cupped the back of Daichi’s head, tilting his head to the side slightly before coming in more carefully.

 

That kiss was definitely better than its predecessors.  It was soft and carefully, and Daichi could feel Kuroo’s smirk against his own lips but for once that didn’t make Daichi feel the need to wipe it off his face.  He kissed it instead, gently placing a kiss on Kuroo’s top lip, an apology for the teasing he had endured and a soft kiss on his bottom lip, another apology for the slightly painful first kiss.

 

Someone cleared their throat and both teens jumped apart.

 

“It’s getting late.”  Ukai’s raspy tone was harsh but there was amusement in the tilt of his chin and the upwards corners of his mouth.

 

“Sorry!”  Both of them apologized, bowing deeply to Ukai who snorted as he pulled out a cigarette.

 

“Didn’t Takeda ask you to not smoke in front of us very impressionable youth, sir?”  Daichi asked and he could feel Kuroo’s shocked eyes on him for his cheek. Ukai’s eyes narrowed as he put the cigarette in between his teeth.

 

“How about you go inside and we both pretend none of this ever happened?”  Ukai asked.

 

“Yes sir.”  Daichi grinned up at Kuroo, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before walking quickly inside, not wanting to push his luck any further.

 

Daichi was halfway to his room when his phone beeped from his pocket.  It was a picture of Kuroo holding Daichi’s acceptance letter, holding it ransom until Daichi would visit him once Spring High was over so they could tour their new college together, perhaps go apartment shopping.

 

Sometimes Daichi’s heart felt heavy with the sheer amount of possibilities waiting in his future but knowing Kuroo was going to be there made him feel lighter.


End file.
